


Garrett vs. the Soccer Douche Agenda

by ClockworkIsWriting



Series: Garrett is Blue AU [1]
Category: Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Garrett is Blue, Gay Character, M/M, bookverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkIsWriting/pseuds/ClockworkIsWriting
Summary: His teammates think he's a womanizer.Bram thinks he likes Leah.And Garrett? Garrett is very gay with a massive crush on one certain Simon Spier.
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld & Garrett Laughlin, Garrett Laughlin & Simon Spier, Garrett Laughlin/Simon Spier
Series: Garrett is Blue AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869691
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Garrett vs. the Soccer Douche Agenda

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I am not a native speaker. I apologize for any mistakes

Garrett has always liked to see all the students in his house, being carefree and having a good time. They laughed, they drank and danced awkwardly while loud bass music made it hard to hear one another. Garrett was known as the _King Of Hosting Parties_ in his grade, a title he kept with pride.

He hosted a _Back To School_ party. It was their last week of summer break and everyone wanted to have a good time before drowning in exams, homework, and endless nights of overly long assignments for yet another year. It would be their junior year, and although Garrett wasn’t at all a bad student – he’d never beat Bram but it was good enough – he still didn’t look forward to reading literature he didn’t care about and algebra equations that looked like hieroglyphics.

He made his way through the crowd and stopped when he saw one specific group of people – and one particular one that made his heart beat faster and faster.

Leah, Simon, and Nick sat next to each other in a quiet corner. Nick played the guitar, a bunch of girls sitting around him, giggling excitedly. Leah and Simon were talking to each other, both had a cup of soda in their hands and seemingly laughed at something on Leah’s phone.

Garrett heard his heart beating loudly in his ears. His knees felt like Jell-O and his cheeks were probably as red as a tomato.

Simon Spier. God, he was adorable. With his blond hair, round glasses, and the most amazing grey eyes he had ever seen. All he wanted was to hug him, stroke his hair and kiss him all over his face, making sure he knew just how loved he was.

Everyone thought he was straight – even Bram. And he was very sure that Simon did, too. Not that he could blame them. Garrett had the reputation of a womanizer among his peers. A reputation that only he was responsible for. After having his sexual awakening at the age of twelve, he was in denial.

And the older he got, the more complicated it became. It started when he was fifteen. He was a freshman at some party hosted by a senior, and a bunch of football guys started giving him more and more beer. When he woke up the next morning, he found himself in a guestroom, lying naked next to some brunette junior he’s never even seen before. Everyone congratulated him for ‘becoming a man’, and it felt good to belong, to be accepted.

And that’s how the vicious cycle began.

There was a party, he got drunk and ended up with some random girl.

Over and over again.

Everyone thought it was cool. To him, it was almost pathetic.

But there was his reputation. Garrett Laughlin, the popular, outgoing, and painfully straight soccer douche and womanizer.

Not someone Simon deserved. That drama nerd looked and acted way too innocent for that.

It was weird. He never saw himself as insecure and awkward. But around boys, he couldn’t help himself.

Before he could approach them, however, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He looked down and saw a girl. He’s never seen her before; she could be anyone. But she was quite pretty. With her blonde bob, choppy bangs, and glasses she almost reminded him of Simon. His head buzzed as he took another sip of his beer – his seventh already – and shot her his signature grin.

Maybe if he could pretend she was Simon, having sex with her would be easier. Maybe then he would get harder quicker. Maybe it would feel less wrong.

He led her upstairs to his room.

He hated himself for it.

___

When he woke up, the sky was blue, and the girl was gone. At least he didn’t have a headache. He put on some boxers, stretched, and made his way downstairs. The house was a mess – paper cups everywhere, bottles discarded on the floor, and empty chips bags in the middle of the stairs. He heard a groan and saw Bram lying on the couch, stretching.

Garrett felt very lucky to have a friend like him. Bram had agreed to stay the night to help him clean – no one else of his so-called friends had offered that. That’s probably the reason Garrett doesn’t feel very close to anyone except Bram in the first place.

“Morning”, Bram greeted, his voice rough and croaky from sleep. He sat up and looked at Garrett, who grinned slightly. “Mornin’”, he greeted back, “this looks like shit”. Bram laughed.

“You suddenly disappeared. I wondered where you went”, his black friend raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, yeah, this cute chick and I had a lot of fun”, Garrett replied, cringing internally, wondering if his ‘straight-acting’ was too over-the-top. But Bram didn’t seem to notice. Or it was just how Bram thought he was.

If only he knew.

Bram seemed to be lost in thought for a moment. Then: “What about Leah?”.

Garrett blinked a few times. “What about her?”, he asked confused. Seriously, how did Leah make it into this conversation?

“I thought you liked her. Every day at lunch you make these jokes to make her laugh and when you see her you stare at her, almost longingly. So, I thought…”.

Garrett stared at his best friend and swallowed thickly. He almost wanted to laugh at what he said.

So, Bram thought he liked Leah, huh?

He liked her, yes, but not in that way. But how on earth was he supposed to explain that he longingly stared at Simon? That he wanted to make Simon laugh and tried to impress him. Would Bram even believe him? He doubted that.

He was so deep in the closet he couldn’t see the doors anymore.

___

However, the biggest question Garrett yearned to have answered was: Is Simon even gay?

Garrett knew about his relationship with Anna in freshman year. But even then it was very innocent. The only thing they’ve done was a quick peck on the lips.

But Leah was very close to him. And he couldn’t shake off the burning feeling of jealousy as Simon had invited the new girl, Abby, to sit with them at their lunch table. He liked Abby, she seemed nice, but she already was very close to him, hugging him and jokingly feeding him some fries. Simon was quite popular – not football or soccer player popular, but admired, nonetheless. And Garrett could see that. He was cute, open, funny, and nice to everyone. Who wouldn’t want to be friends with a person like that?

“Nice shirt. Didn’t know you wear polos”.

It took Garrett a while to realize that Simon was talking to him. Garrett felt his cheeks burn up. He wanted to look less like a douche, so he decided to wear a green polo shirt to school this day. A full success, he’d say.

He grinned and thanked him, pretending it didn’t just make his heart skip a beat or two.

__

Standing in his room, Garrett felt like his secret was suffocating him. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and felt like he was living a lie. He let his mask slip, and a few tears rolled down his cheeks. Because in reality, the guy everyone thought he was, was nothing more but a desperate gay teenager, trying to find a way out of this hellhole. Start new, start fresh. Be who he really was without having to be someone he’s not.

He sat down on his desk chair, opened the laptop, and went to Gmail. He knew he needed to yell it out, get it out there – and if he couldn’t yell it, he had to find another way. A more anonymous approach.

He stared at the blank line for a few seconds. What should his pseudonym be?

He remembered a few days ago, where a guy commented on how his blue eyes were the most attractive part about him.

_Blue_

He remembered Simon, who thought his shirt looked good on him.

_Bluegreen_

And he remembered his upcoming birthday, to which he was very much looking forward to.

_Bluegreen901_

There. That should be enough.

He sighed out loud, feeling worn out and almost lonely. He never really thought of himself as lonely but having to act like someone he’s not every day took a toll on him. He just needed to get it out there.

He quickly created his anonymous Tumblr account and went on creeksecrets.

He started typing. And typing. And typing.

He didn’t know what he was writing. But as soon as he was done he realized how strangely poetic it was. The concept of humans being these vast houses with tiny windows, and how the meaning of life was to find a shore worth swimming to.

_Because everyone thinks they know me, but no one knows I’m gay._

_-Blue_

He was proud of it. It was strangely intimate, something that wasn’t very common for him, and he’s sure Mr. Wise would give him an A for that if he knew. Bram would also like it, that’s for sure. He posted it.

Bram. He still had to figure out how and when to tell him.

He was tired and flopped down onto his bed. He felt calmer and easier, now that it was out there, even if they didn’t know it was him.

He fell asleep.

__

The next morning, Garrett almost dropped his phone when he saw the notification.

** Comment (1) **

_THIS!_

_[hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com](mailto:hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com) _

Questions filled his mind. He suddenly felt wide awake. Was this a prank? Or was it real? Should he reply? Or should he pretend like he’s never seen it before?

He decided to wait for a little while. At least until his birthday in September.

FROM: [bluegreen901@gmail.com](mailto:bluegreen901@gmail.com)

TO: [hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com](mailto:hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com)

DATE: Sep 2 at 08:43 PM

SUBJECT: Hey

Hey. I’m honestly not very sure what this is about, but I’ve decided to message you anyway.

I’m Blue. Who are you?

-Blue


End file.
